All fall down
by Roots radical
Summary: He may be the strongest hero alive but he lacks the experience to be one. Can the Titans give him the experince he needs or will someone else do the teaching for them? The story will hopefully be better than the summary. Please read and review


Hope everyone enjoys this story, I really do.

I don't own Teen Titans.

****

All fall down

"Are you sure about this?" asked the Green Lantern as he looked at Superman, not taking his eyes off his friend as the man of steel stared out into deep space.

"He isn't old enough for the League just yet" replied Superman as he turned and looked his friend dead in the eyes, his long red cape hung lazily over his shoulders.

"Superman does have a point" commented Wonder Woman as she joined the discussion, "The boy needs more experience before he can join the League"

"Experience exsmearience the kids got more power than any of us, don't you think that entitles him to a place here?" half shouted Hawkgirl as she slammed one of her fists onto the table.

"Yes the boy does have more power than all of us combined but without experience he would be more of a danger than help" stated J'onn as he folded his arms across his broad chest and looked at Hawkgirl

"Yeah he's like a ticking time bomb " added The Flash as he lazily sat on his chair, "Cut the wrong wire and Boom no more Justice League". The rest of his team mates and fellow Leaguers ignored him, probably because they were just as confused by what he meant then The Flash himself.

"So what do you suggest?" asked Green Lantern as he folded his arms and looked at his team mates and friends.

"Why not allow him to join the Teen Titans?" suggested Wonder Woman, breaking the tense silence of that had taken over the room "If experience is what the boy needs then let him gain the experience with them".

"That could work" smiled the Green Lantern as he unfolded his arms and rested them on the table, "All in favour say I"

"I" said the six superheroes as they raised their hands into the air.

"Then it's agreed" said Superman as he returned to his seat and pressed a button on the arm rest, "You can come in now" he said before he de-pressed the button and took a deep relaxing breath.

"Hey guys" said a cheerful voice as a lone figure entered the main conference room, "You wanted to see me?" asked the blue eyed teenager as he stood at the end of the table and looked at each of the founding members of the Justice League.

"You'd better sit down kid" replied the Green Lantern as he used his ring to set a chair down for the teenager, "We have to talk".

* * *

"TITANS GO!" screamed Robin above Cinderblocks roars, twirling his bo staff above his head as he charged fearlessly at the huge stone golem. Behind him was Cyborg, transforming his arm into it's sonic cannon configuration as he bellowed out his own battle cry. Cinderblock deflected Robin away with ease and barely brought one its huge fists up in time to smash Cyborg to the ground as the half metal teenage hero leapt at the golems huge head. Starfire shot forward like a furious missile and smashed into Cinderblock with all the strength she could muster, stopping the huge golem from crushing Cyborg into the ground with one of it's huge feet. 

"You will not be permitted to harm my friend!" roared Starfire as each of her furious punches smashed into Cinderblocks chest and face causing the huge creature to stagger backwards slightly, but did no real damage to the creatures ultra hard granite hide. Cinderblock suddenly grabbed hold of Starfire's chest and slammed her into the ground with immense force, laughing as it picked her up and repeated the process a few more times before discarding her to one side like a broken toy. Robin quickly ran to Starfire's side and pulled her to safety as Beast Boy smashed into Cinderblock in the form of a very large and angry Tyrannosaurus Rex, slamming the granite beast into the reinforced concrete wall with enough force to actually make it collapse on top of the stone giants head burying it underneath at least a tonne of concrete and debris.

"Look at all the pretty stars" giggled Beast Boy as he changed back into his human form and staggered about, rubbing his head as bright colours and stars plagued his vision. Cinderblock roared once again and threw the debris of the wall of its body just in time to get hit in the face by a few of some of Robin's explosive discs, blinding it for a few moments as Robin dove at it and bashed in the face a few times with a series of bo staff strikes and kicks.

"Something tells me that was a bad idea" said Raven as Robin was thrown past her into Cyborg, but not before he managed to throw a few of his deadly birdarangs at Cinderblocks very broad chest and face. The usually deadly and very effective metal weapons bounced harmlessly against Cinderblocks tough granite body and made the creature laugh almost as the Titans gathered around their leader for another wave of attacks. Cinderblock stopped its little chuckle at Robins last attack and let another almighty roar as it stomped its huge foot into the ground, creating a shockwave with enough force to send Robin, Beast Boy, Starfire and Cyborg smashing through the ceiling of the banks lobby, sending each of the Titans on a painful journey through the upper floors of the bank which ended up with them lying on the street outside the bank with debris lying all around them, with the exception of Cyborg who now lay in the smoking remains of the bank managers Mercedes. Raven was spared the fate of her friends as she melted into a dark puddle and reappeared behind the enraged stone golem.

"That does it" growled Raven as she glared at Cinderblock with glowing white eyes, her hands became enveloped in a black aura as she closed her eyes and concentrated, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" she chanted as her powers to grab hold of the banks vault door and smash it into Cinderblock, sending the stone creature flying out of the front of the bank, through a few badly parked cars and finally through the wall of a newly built skyscraper, making the just finished building fall on top of the golem.

"Get ready team" said Robin as he scrambled back onto his feet and grabbed his bo staff, "No way its this easy" he added as the rest of the Titans stood beside him, each of them stared at the debris that was holding Cinderblock down. With an inhuman roar and unearthly display of raw power Cinderblock exploded out from beneath the debris of the building and stomped it's way towards the Titans, its huge hands were already balled up into very large fists of solid granite intended to smash each of Titans into pulp.

"Get ready team" commanded Robin in a low stern voice as he braced himself for Cinderblock's inevitable attack, "TITANS G…."

"IMCOMING!" yelled someone suddenly, stopping Robin mid sentence as something hurtled out of the sky and crashed directly into Cinderblock, smashing the stone giant into the ground with incredible force and power. The shockwave of the sudden attack from the mysterious stranger made the Titans loose their balance and fall, but none of them could tear their eyes away from the crater that was directly in front of them. The sounds of battle could be heard from the crater, and by what the Titans could hear something was actually managing to hold its own against the immensely powerful Cinderblock.

A few suspenseful minutes later the noise of battle stopped and Cinderblock was tossed out of the crater, the granite golem groaned as it lay on the ground with a far away look in the stone orbs it called eyes. It's body was covered in cracks and it even seemed to have pieces of granite missing from its chest and head.

"What just happened?" asked Beast Boy in an amazed voice as he stared at Cinderblocks motionless body, hoping against hope that one of his friends had an answer. But none of them, none of the Teen Titans could take their eyes off the unconscious Cinderblock, "I mean who has the strength to do this to Cinderblock?"

"Why don't you ask him" suggested Raven as she looked up and saw the mysterious defeater of Cinderblock floated towards the shocked Titans.

Standing, or rather, floating before them was a male figure about the height and age as Robin. He was clad in a black full-body jumpsuit with a red tear running across the chest. Metal gauntlets were on his forearms and metal leg-guards rose up to his knees. He brushed his pitch black hair out of his eyes as he folded up his equally as black bo staff and attached it to the red belt around his waist.

"That was way too easy" smiled the teen as he extended one of his hands to Robin, "The names Omega and I think I'm your newest team mate". Each of the Titans looked at each other and then at the new hero in town in shock and confusion with their mouths wide open, their stares and gapping mouths just made Omega laugh as Robin finally shook his hand.

* * *

"Interesting" said Slade in a strangely happy tone of voice as he watched this new teenage hero shake Robins green gloved hand on one of his huge monitors, "Very interesting". 

xxx

Please review if you have gotten this far


End file.
